Netting the Thief
by Rebyle
Summary: Vi x Caitlyn fanfic. Rated M for violence and maybe sexual content to come. I would love feedback on how to improve my writing and where I went wrong. /UPLOADING MAY BE VERY SLOW FOR 2 MONTHS DUE TO EXAMS. BUT WILL UPLOAD FASTER AFTER/ To find the forum just search 'Netting the Thief a Caitlyn x Vi Fanfic'
1. Scouting

"Someone help me!" The old shop keeper shouted trying desperately to catch someone's attention.

"Sorry old man, but it seems no one's about" The thief snickered as he raised his fist to strike the man.

Suddenly the wall beside the thief exploded and he was thrown like a rag doll across the room. As the dust cleared a figured sauntered out of the falling dust and surveyed the scene with a mocking grin.

"Ah, seems I over did it just a bit" The woman snickered as she picked the thief up in her giant hextech gauntlets that moved with absolute grace.

"Now, what to do with you" She sneered cruelly as the thief began to wake up.

Suddenly Vi's eyes lit up "I know, you can break the sound barrier!" the thieves eyes shot wide and he opened his mouth as he suddenly realized the gravity of the situation, but no words came out.

"So its settled" she smirked and wound her arm back ready to throw the thief, she looked in his eyes and whispered "Bye bye" and flung him with all her strength.

The thief flew crying out through the air and disappeared over the roof tops.

* * *

Caitlyn lay on the roof patiently as she watched the thief rob the old man across the road in his shop.

"Come on buddy, give me a clear shot" she ushered under her breath.

She heard the thief shouting something and laughing as he started helping himself to the goods in the shop as the old man looked on helplessly, distress plastered on his face.

"Just a little more to the right… perfect!" Caitlyn started to squeeze the trigger.

'CRASH!' the wall behind the thief suddenly exploded and rubble and dust flew everywhere Caitlyn threw her head into her arms to hide her eyes from the dust. As the dust settled Caitlyn lifted her head slowly and squinted into the dust coughing as it entered her lungs "shit" she spluttered.

As the dust started to settle Caitlyn could just make out a figure with huge gloves and dwarfed inside them the robber from before. As the dust settled some more Caitlyn looked down here scope to see a woman with huge hextech gauntlets with a wicked smile on her face preparing to what looked like throw the man. Sure enough she flung the man who flew over the roof that Caitlyn was on and smashed to a halt somewhere in the dense concrete jungle behind her.

Caitlyn knew only one person that could do such a thing, the woman dancing and cheering at her throw below was Vi, one of the most talked about criminals in Piltover recently, Caitlyn had been tracking her since she first heard rumours that she only targeted criminals. And not only did she have her standing in front of her now, the rumors were also confirmed that Vi did in fact only target criminals.

Caitlyn smiled to herself as she planned what to do next with this criminal beating criminal.


	2. Recruitment

_**I am really sorry for the super slow upload of this next chapter, my exams are getting really close now and a lot of my time is being put into revising. Uploading will be slow for a while, but after by exams I will be able to write a lot faster. As a treat of waiting so long I wrote a much longer chapter as requested. Enjoy! ^^**_

Vi sighed with relief as she released the last catch on her gauntlets and they dropped to the floor with a loud clang that echoed the small ram shacked room that she called home. Hastily she picked up a small worn down pencil and walked to the wall above the coffin sized box that barely counted as a bed.

"One more down" she whispered under her breath as she added another line to the already line ridden wall above her bed. She sat on the box next to her bed as she slowly unworked the latches on her shoulders and breastplate and slid them off slowly and placed them next to her gauntlets. Whilst turning back to her bed she stretched her arms and let out a large yawn as she began to slip into the box "Tomorrow I can have the day off for my hard work" she smiled as she curled up and drifted into unconsciousness oblivious of the plotting's across town.

* * *

Sitting in her chair in front of her desk, illuminated by a lone lamp Caitlyn sat scribbling furiously as she smiled to herself. She slowly laid the pen on the table and brought the paper for closer inspection. After some time she placed the paper in the folder marked 'Project 538' and put the folder away in the draw in her desk and slowly got to her feet smirking as she said "Tomorrow I catch myself a criminal".

The icy night bit as Caitlyn opened the door of the station, shuddering she turned around to lock the door behind her, but as she turned she saw a tall broad looking officer with a scar across his forehead standing the doorway.

"Ah! Mr Smit! Just the person I wanted to see" Caitlyn exclaimed. The man searched the young sheriff's eyes for any trace of sarcasm but found none as she continued "The plans are all written up, I need you to check them and get your men ready for early tomorrow morning" she smiled.

"What is your obsession with this girl?" He grunted whilst eying Caitlyn suspiciously

"I have no obsession Smit, this girl just… interests me, and I think she deserves to hear what I have to say" She countered whilst dropping the keys to her draws in his hands "It's in the draw in my desk, just on the top" and with that she turned around and walked off into the night. The officer drew back into the shadows of the door way to watch the sheriff go "we'll see how much longer you'll be interested in that criminal" he sneered under his breath turning back into the darkness of the corridor.

* * *

The sunlight burnt through the hole riddled shack as Vi twisted in her sleep "VI! WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE" a megaphone blasted from the outside, Vi slowly opened one eye and muttered something unintelligible. "WE WILL GIVE YOU ONE MINUTE TO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, OR WE WILL USE FORCE" the megaphone blasted once again, this time having the effect needed, Vi shot bolt upright sleep slowly slipping away "It can't be…" She muttered disbelievingly whilst grabbing her armour and slipping it on "What does it take to get some sleep around here" she groaned as she slipped her gauntlets on and did the latches "THIRTY MORE SECONDS!" the megaphone blared. "Jesus… calm down would you? I'm coming!" she snapped whilst staggering outside in a half asleep daze.

She slowly staggered out into the clearing outside her shack, the sunlight blinding her "Ah, so you are the criminal the Sheriff is so interested in…" a man stated, this time without the megaphone "Ah, so you are the poor fool whose about to get his head knocked off" Vi spat back the sunlight that was making her unaware that she was surrounded slowly faded and she finally saw what she faced, a full circle of armed police all ready to fire upon the officers command "Shit" she muttered under her breath "Well this is a really nice turn out, but I'm afraid I'll have to be off now" she said casually whilst turning to walk off, "I don't think so!" the Officer exclaimed whilst grabbing the young criminals shoulder, Vi turned her head suddenly "Bad mistake buddy" she sneered whilst grabbing his hand and flinging him at full force through her shack "FIIIRRREEE!" the officer shouted whilst sailing through the air, followed by a loud crash.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire was everywhere, and Vi was on the first officer, taking him down in one punch whilst smoothly moving onto the next, she raised her glove up to block the incoming bullets whilst throwing debris with the other, the sounds of gunshots had grown less frequent now, Vi guessed there must be something around five police left she shifted her weight and began to run when a bullet ripped through her shoulder, she was knocked down with the force of it and blacked out…

* * *

Caitlyn hurried down the alley ways towards the designated spot when she heard the shots begin to fire, "What the?!" she exclaimed as she stopped suddenly "I told him not to fire!" she spat with anger as she span and ran back towards the shots.

As she neared the gunshots she noted they had thinned considerably, this meant only one thing, Vi was winning against her police, Caitlyn smiled to herself but deep down she feared having to face an angry force like that one to one. Suddenly the shots stopped and Caitlyn could hear the sounds of people in the streets around, Caitlyn knew what the stopping of the gunshots meant, and it wasn't that Vi had won, she put on a new spurt of speed as she ran around the next corner.

* * *

Vi's eyes slowly drifted open to find the Officer standing over her grinning, her gloves had been removed and her hands and legs bound and there was a searing pain in her shoulder where she was shot "YOU FUCKER!" she shouted struggling against her bonds "Oh now now, don't be so un lady like" he smirked and drew his pistol from his belt "The Sheriff wanted you alive… but I'm afraid I can't let that happen, it may ruin my plans.." he gloated whilst inspecting his gun in his hand "So I'm afraid, right here in this dump, you will die, and no one will ever know or care" he smiled with victory as he raised his gun to her head. Suddenly the police man next to him was knocked off his feet and hit the one behind him to the ground pinning him there "Shit!" the Officer exclaimed and started to squeeze the trigger but as he did the gun was shot out of his hands and skittered under the rubble of Vi's shack the man span around and gave the figure who stood in the shadows a poisonous look before running into the shadows of the next alley, the figure shot after him, but to no avail, he was too far gone.

* * *

"Crap" she swore under her breath as she saw Smit running into the shadows of the alley before her. She turned suddenly aware of the woman tied at her wrists and ankles behind her, and bleeding from her shoulder where there was a nasty bullet wound, but nothing time wouldn't fix, luckily.

"Sheriff Caitlyn?" She asked her eyes wide and mouth open astounded "You do realise you just shot on your own men?" she croaked, weak from exhaustion.

"They are not my men if they don't follow my orders" Caitlyn sighed and dropped her gun to the floor "I am truly sorry of what has happened to you, this was not my plan. I only wanted to talk, not to murder" she said looking into the criminals eyes.

"Hey it was nothing, only got me shot." Vi stared back a smirk on her face "Now hows about you get me out of these ropes and we can have that little talk of yours before I go back to building my home and getting on with my life?" she said kindly, but Caitlyn flinched at the words.

"Yes of course" she said pulling her knife from her belt and slicing the ropes that bound the criminal. "One second, just hold still" as she pulled a long bandage from the satchel on her belt and began to wrap it around Vi's shoulder.

"Thanks" Vi sighed under her breath rubbing her wrists. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" she looked up at the Sheriff.

"Well before I was going to give you the choice between prison or joining us, but I find that kind of unfair now that I caused harm upon you" she explained whilst sitting down on a barrel and picking up her gun.

"So now?" Vi asked looking questioningly at the Sheriff

"Now… I give you the choice of working with me as before, or carrying on with your life as you were before." She said whilst cleaning the rifle with a handkerchief she took from her pouch.

"If I carry on with my life, will the police still chase me?" Vi asked

"I'm afraid so, yes" Caitlyn said looking up

"And if I work with you, they won't?"

"Of course not" The Sheriff smiled

"Then I think I would like to work with you, if I means I can still take down criminals without having the police to worry about" She said smiling slightly at the thought.

Caitlyn's eyes lit up as she heard Vi's answer and a smile played on her lips as she said "I never thought that after all this you would actually accept my offer. To be honest I never thought you would in the first place, even if it meant going to jail" she got up from her barrel and offered a hand to the criminal who took it thankfully and stood up.

"Think nothing of it, I may have once been like them, but now I only seek to take them down, a criminal is not what I am." She said as she bent to pick up her gauntlets.

Caitlyn's smile vanished suddenly and she looked at Vi with worry

"What is it?" Vi asked

"There's only one thing…" she started but stopped to think about a way around it

"What is it?" Vi asked once again

"You would have to stay in a cell for at least a few months whilst you are on trial, or maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Vi asked looking hard at the Sheriff.

"Well… You could either stay in the cell or under the supervision of a high up official" She said slowly

"Like that guy?" She asked pointing in the direction Smit had run

"Not exactly what I was think of, I was wondering, maybe, you could stay with me…" She looked up hope in her eyes.

Vi smiled brightly "Sure, sounds much better than a dank dark cell, or staying with one of your loony officers"

Caitlyn ignored the remark at her officers, she was too happy that Vi had accepted "I see that I have caused a lot of mess to your home, so I will leave you in peace now, how about you come to the station at 12 tomorrow?" Caitlyn smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Vi said as she stuck out her hand.

"See you then" Caitlyn said shaking the outstretched hand. And with that turned around, snatched up her gun and walked off making sure hide her smile from Vi. Caitlyn had done what she set out to do, and not even Smit had stopped her.

* * *

Vi groaned as she dropped the gauntlets next the rubble that was once her shack, now only half of it stood. She moaned as she saw that her bed had been crushed and kicked a plank of wood in frustration. Vi's eyes closed for a second, sleeping was catching up again fast as the adrenaline ran out so she made a nest out of the rubble by clearing a circle and curled up soon dropping into a deep sleep and started to snore.

_**Just a quick note: I have started a forum, if you could take the time I would really love to find out how to improve, thank you ^^**_


	3. A New Home

The sun was just rising over the gleaming white city as Vi sat on a broken piece of wood next to her half demolished home, as she sat staring into space she grumbled under her breath something about paying for the repairs with an annoyed tone. She had slept the entirety of the previous day after the police had arrived and had woken near to midnight and not being able to get back to sleep since. She had been deciding what to bring with her when she went to meet Caitlyn, but to her annoyance she realised that she had nothing but her gloves and her worn down pencil which had somehow survived the fight. Vi growled as she rolled the pencil between finger and thumb, she had four more hours before she was due to meet the Sheriff and she had nothing to do, and that annoyed her. Vi tucked the pencil away in her pocket and stood up, she had to find something to do or she would go crazy, she reached down and started to pile the debris on top of her gauntlets with slow methodical movements to ensure every inch of it was hidden from sight, once she was she sure that no one would be able to find them she wiped her hands on her cloths and walked into the shadows of the alleyway.

As Vi walked in the shadows she could hear the quiet sounds of the market as it began opened for the day, perfect, she could waste some time there looking around, not that she could buy anything, but it was a start. As she rounded the last corner she was faced with the massive open space of the market square, there were stalls selling everything; fruit, vegetables, clothes, odd mechanical pieces, paints, weapons, jewellery, anything you wanted, you could get it here. Vi marvelled at some battered pink glasses and a jump suit as she walked into the heaving throng of the market, if only she could afford anything…

"Hey you!" a man shouted suddenly as Vi was looking through some old broken machinery parts. Vi looked up suddenly an annoyed look on her face as she saw a man running towards her holding something in his hand.

"What?" she grumbled annoyed, she hadn't done anything and she was getting accused of something, all because of these scruffy clothes she thought frowning in aggravation. The man caught up to her face red with exhaustion, he was too old to be running like that, he just looked her over as if trying to prove something to himself "What do you want?" Vi snapped her patience growing thin.

"O-oh sorry I just wanted to make sure you were the right person, you are the kind young woman that saved me from that thief two days ago aren't you?" he with a frown on his face, clearly not decided if this was the right person still.

"And what if I am?" Vi retorted, this man was just a waste of time.

Recognition lit up on the man's face, he clearly had come to his conclusion "I would like you to have this, a token of my gratitude" He said holding up a necklace that was made of steel and had something flowing through it that made it glow slightly blue.

Vi took the necklace and studied it for a while, it sure was pretty, but she didn't take gifts, it showed weakness "I can't take thi-"she started lifting her head, but the old man was gone, she took one more look down at the necklace, "maybe just this once" she thought to herself as she put it in the pocket next to her pencil and went back to searching through the stalls.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Caitlyn sat on the steps of the police station resting heavily on the wall to her side. Sleep had alluded her during the night, too many thoughts about Smitt were running through her mind, who was he? Who was he working for? And why did he not want Vi to join the police? All of these questions had yet to be answered and Smitt had seemingly disappeared from Piltover during the night, not a report of a sighting anywhere, Caitlyn's eyes closed for just a second and she was fast asleep.

Someone sitting next to her woke her from her sleep "Rough night?" Vi asked.

Caitlyn sat up wiping sleep from her eyes, embarrassed at being caught asleep "You wouldn't believe it" she answered back.

"Oh I think I would, I didn't get any sleep either last night, apparently sleeping during the day isn't such a good idea after all" she sneered smiling to herself.

Caitlyn suddenly that Vi had nothing with her just her gloves which she had but on the step below "Where is all your stuff?" Caitlyn asked frowning.

"This is it" Vi said pointing at the gloves with a forced smile on her face. Caitlyn realised too late that that was the wrong thing to of said, of course Vi would have nothing, she doesn't steal, she only stops criminals, and she most defiantly doesn't get paid. Caitlyn suddenly felt a great sadness thinking about how Vi had lived for the last few years on her own.

"So hows about you show me where I'm going to be staying?" Vi said, breaking Caitlyn from her thoughts, Vi was standing now the brief moment of sadness wiped from her face. Caitlyn quickly got up and brushed herself off "Follow me" She said leading the way.

* * *

Vi followed Caitlyn as she walked at a brisk pace down a bustling street going to work, something Vi had never experienced herself, and she considered herself lucky, she doesn't like the fact that someone is always in charge of you and you get told what to do and when, too much order, not enough freedom. However Vi was sure she was going to experience it in the police force, and she was sure not going to enjoy it.

"Here we are" Caitlyn said stopping suddenly, causing Vi to almost crash into her from being so deep in thought. Caitlyn was facing a block of flats that were plain and normal, nothing fancy but not run down, far better than where Vi had been living, that's for sure. Vi was surprised that the Sheriff, a high ranking citizen and well known across all of Runeterra, should live in a block of flats.

"This is where you live?" Vi asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's not much I agree, but I don't like big places, they aren't homely… I'm sure you can relate." She said with a smile.

"Well that would be an understatement seeing as I lived in a shack for the majority of my life." Vi said with a sneer, adding "Which is now destroyed, thanks to your police"

"I truly am sorry about that, Shmitt is not part of my force anymore, it seems he was an undercover criminal, and a good one at that" She said frowning as if the thought worried her.

"Well thanks to this 'job' I'm sure I won't need that shack anymore" Vi said with a hint of regret in her voice as she turned back to look at the flats.

"I'm sure you won't" Caitlyn said smiling "Follow me please" walking towards the entrance of the building. Vi took a second longer to look at the building and then followed into the darkness of the flats.

As Vi walked into the dingy hallway following Caitlyn slowly as her eyes adjusted to the low light levels inside.

"I live on the third floor, its just up these stairs, not too hard to find" Caitlyn said over her shoulder as she walked up a flight of stairs that echoed with each step "The room number is 27, its the one with the brown door to the left" she said as she reached the third floor and began to open a door to her left that led into a room with three doors, two that were made of a yellowish wood that were numbered 26 and 28 and then one in the middle that was made with a stronger looking brown coloured wood, it looked like it would hurt a lot to attempt to kick this door down.

Caitlyn noticed Vi eyeing the door and said with a smile "I suppose being a criminal has given you some useful skills after all, this door is made of oak, and is strong enough to break your leg if you tried to kick it in, a little protection"

"I'm not a criminal" Vi said looking at Caitlyn in the eye furiously.

"No you are not, not anymore" Caitlyn said dismissing her look and taking her ring of keys out, taking her time to pick through them to find the right one "At the moment only I have a key, I hope you understand that at the moment I can't just give you one, but in time I hope that changes" The Sheriff said whilst slowly picking out a key and putting it in the lock "And here we are..." She said turning the key in the lock and opening the door "Home sweet home" she said spreading her arms out and walking into the room. Vi look behind her and slowly followed the Sheriff into the flat, it was made up of one big room with two doors, through one Vi could see a sink with a mirror, which must be the bathroom, and through the other she could see a bedroom with a plain white wall and a bed in the middle, it look as far as Vi could tell empty of possessions. The main room had a kitchen counter and cooker in one corner with a table that had two chairs around it, one that looked relatively unused "Don't have many visitors do you?" Vi said as Caitlyn continued her gaze to the table

"Actually I've never had visitors, apart from police officers that have to check up on me, so yeah, that chair has never really had a use" She said, Vi could her the hint of sadness in her voice and realised that Caitlyn probably never really had time for friends, never had time for anything she wanted to do at all for all that matter, Vi never thought that the Sheriff of Piltover would feel sad about such small things.

"It's not like I ever had visitors either" Vi said casually tearing her eyes of the chair to look around the rest of the room. In the wall facing out of the building two windows that looked out onto the street below that was now filling up with people, and in front of the window was a sofa that had a coffee table at one end. Noticing where Vi was looking Caitlyn spoke up "That is where you will be sleeping, I'm sorry that it probably isn't the most comfortable of places, but as you can see, I'm quite tight for space"

"Oh no its fine, my bed was just made out of wood, not very comfortable at all, this is much better than that" Vi said stopping Caitlyn's excuses short and walking over and sitting down on the sofa "Very comfortable" She smiled and lay back looking at the at the white washed ceiling above her.

"Well that's pretty much it, that door over there is where I sleep" She said pointing to the door Vi noticed earlier "And that one is to the bathroom" she said pointing over her shoulder with her thumb "You get comfortable, and I have to go to work, I will be back before dark"

"I thought I was working today" Vi said surprised.

"Oh no" Caitlyn laughed "Not just anyone gets to work straight away in my police force" she said winking at the "You start training tomorrow"

"Agghh, that sounds like work!" Vi moaned burying her face in a pillow.

"Oh it sure is" The Sheriff said smiling "Now you settle and prepare for tomorrow and I will be back later" She said turning and walking from the room. Vi waited till she heard the door shut and then undid her boots and put them under the coffee table next to her gauntlets and then swung her legs up to relax on the incredibly soft sofa "I can get used to this" She sighed as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Caitlyn realised suddenly she forgot hat as she hurried down the stairs of the flat "God damn it!" and turned sharply to retrace her steps back up the stairs. Opening the door she said "I just forgot my hat, sorry to distur- Oh…" Vi had already fallen fast asleep curled up into a tight little ball on the sofa and breathing deeply "And I thought I was tired" she smiled taking a few more seconds to tear her gaze away from the sleeping criminal and went to find her hat.

* * *

Caitlyn yawned as she went to unlock the front of the station, to her surprise the door opened as she but the key in, she must be later than she thought. She hurried quickly into the station and nodded at the officer on the front desk "Good mornin" he said smiling at Caitlyn "Good morning Jack, is everyone else already here?" Caitlyn asked slowing down as she waited for a response.

"They sure are Sheriff, you yourself are a couple hours late" He said looking back down at the papers in front of him.

Caitlyn swore under her breath, they were not going to let her live down being this late, this was going to be a bad day. She walked past the desk and on down the corridor with doors on both sides, she could hear chatting coming from the office three doors down that stopped as she approached, Caitlyn looked in as she approached to see four officers looking back at her devilish gins on their faces "Good morning officers" Caitlyn said about to walk on down the hall.

"Late night Sheriff?" One said

"Yes, indeed I did have a late night" She said turning back to the officers

"Didn't know you were into the dangerous type" Another one snickered from beside the first speaker, his name was Todd and he loved to poke fun at Caitlyn.

"What?" Caitlyn stuttered "That's not who Vi is to me"

"Oh so that's her name" Todd said snickering still "So where'd you pick her up?"

"I don't have to answer you" Caitlyn retorted hotly, she quickly turned away and walked to her offices with a quick pace as she felt a blush form slightly on her cheeks. "I should have them all fired…" She said to herself smiling at the thought. And then slowly began to shift through the papers on her desk needing her attention.

**_This will be the last upload for a good few weeks I'm afraid, my exams are in the next two weeks and I wont be writing again until the end of them. I hope this satisfies you until I can write again._**

**_Just hit 2k views ^^ thank you soo much for reading my work, 2k may not seem a lot, but to me its a great feat, so thank you very very much :3_**

**_P.S. If you leave a review remember I cant reply to you unless you log in ; I would really like to talk to you guys about some of the reviews but im not allowed to with a guest T-T. So if you want me to reply to your comments, and I will, remember to sign in ^^_**


End file.
